


One Big Crappy Family

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alcohol, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn tries to get Ross involved in a family meal for Father's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Big Crappy Family

Ross was in the midst of a heavy makeout session with Carly when he felt the temperature in the room drop.

“Did you get the card?”

Ross broke away from Finn’s pursed-lipped, folded-armed, penetrating stare to study the mostly-empty beer can he’d left on the floor nearby. 

“What card?” he asked, feigning seriousness to wind Finn up just a little more.

“The Father’s Day card. You know, for our dad. He’s coming over for dinner…Dad and Pete and Mum…”

“One big crappy family,” Ross jeered.

“I know, I know, but…did you get the card?”

By way of answer, Ross smashed the can against his forehead.

“You are an  _idiot!”_ Carly gasped as the last drops splashed against her neck and new blouse. “I put this on for me dad!”

“Kinky,” Ross smirked as he reached over to lick the beer off her skin, ignoring Finn’s disgusted groan in the background. 

“Give us a card from your shop…David’s shop…Edna’s shop…can’t keep track.”

To his disappointment, Carly ignored his puppy dog eyes as she plotted her escape from the sofa. 

“I’m not givin’ you  _anything_! _”_ she shouted, shoving him off the sofa as a parting gift. 

“Singin’ a different tune last night!” he shouted back as the door slammed, further annoyed when he looked over at Finn’s disapproving head-shake. “What?”

“Great way to keep a girlfriend.”

“And what would  _you_  know about that?”

“Apparently, about as much as you do.”

Ross smirked, shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

“Guess I walked right into that one…”

Finn shot him a wary glance, backing away slowly.

“This is the part where you trick me and put me in a headlock or mess up my hair or…”

He was so busy backing away he backed right into the end of the sofa, ending up sprawled out, glasses somewhere on the carpet along with one of his shoes.

Ross couldn’t help a belly laugh, but he still put Finn’s glasses back on for him, affectionately mussing his brother’s hair before standing back up.

“Never keep your eye on the enemy in front if it means ya ignore the one sneakin’ up in back.”

“Right…” Finn said, sitting up on the couch, staring up at Ross in confused awe (just the way Ross liked it…), “I’ll write that down in my book of inspirational quotes. Now, about the card…”

Ross rolled his eyes.

“I got the fuckin’ card, alright?”

Finn looked skeptical.

“Let me guess - ‘Happy 4th birthday to my precious little girl.’”

Ross bobbed his head and screwed his mouth up in mockery of Finn.

“No, smuggins. Go in me room and find it. Right next to me skivvies, if you wanna have a sniff.”

Finn tried to look disgusted but ended in a laugh.

Ross opened up a fresh can while Finn was gone, slowly sipping the time away.

When Finn came back, he had that look of shock and confusion Ross always imagined he’d probably have if he ever saw a woman naked. 

“You got him a card.”

“Yeah,” Ross said.

“And you even had Pete sign it.”

“Yeah,” Ross said, more tersely, after taking a large swig. 

“Why? I mean…why did you go to the trouble?”

Ross shrugged again, offering Finn what was left of the can.

“For you,” was the answer, simple, pure, as he looked Finn straight in the eye. 

Finn fidgeted and looked down, which Ross knew meant he didn’t know what to say.

Before either of them could say anything else, Finn’s phone buzzed.

“It’s from Dad…worried about Adam…going to look around some of his old haunts to see if they’ve heard from him or Vic…Pete’s busy with the baby. Says we should keep mum happy.”

Ross laughed, not bothering to hide the bitterness. 

“Fuckin’ typical.”

Finn didn’t bother to disagree. 

“Happy Father’s Day, Finn,” he added, mockingly. 

Finn took the beer from him and polished off the last of its contents, grimacing and wiping off his mouth when he was done.

“Happy Father’s Day, Ross.”


End file.
